(1) Field of the Invention
The “Remote Control Rescue Vehicle” is a new vehicle that has the ability to rescue a soldier after being injured in battle. There is no other vehicle that functions the way this invention does.
(2) Description of the Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The art described in the drawings of the utility function illustrate the unique ability of the invention to rescue an injured soldier during battle and bring them safely back for triage and surgery.